peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 January 1989 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1989-01-17 ; Comments *Peel mentions he is the 2nd most wonderful person in the whole world behind Morrissey in an NME Readers Poll and ahead of Mikhail Gorbechov. *Peel plays a track from New Zealand band, The Verlaines, called Bird - Dog, which he calls the German Beer Song, which features in the lyrics of the track. *Peel says at the end of 1988 was a bad time for hip hop he thinks and is interested to see if it survives in 1989. *Peel says a friend of his brought records for him from Japan and says that 85-90% were frankly rubbish, and plays a track from Japanese group, Metrofarce, that he thinks is OK. *Peel plays a track from American band Nirvana and then plays a song from a British group of the same name from 1967. *Peel mentions as a vegetarian, he disapproves of leather jackets, since been given one in a restaurant as a present from the manageress. *Peel plays a track from the Wedding Present covering Altered Images' Happy Birthday, but prefers the original version sang by Altered Images singer Clare Grogan, who he was infatuated with and would have done anything for her. He mentions singing the backing vocals for the band's Song Sung Blue track. *Peel reads out the result of the top ten best band category in the NME Readers Poll: 10 - Sonic Youth, 09 - Pogues, 08 - House Of Love, 07 - Public Enemy, 06 - New Order (Peel is surprised about that, as he thought their popularity would have diminished over the past few years), 05 - The Smiths, 04 - U2, 03 - The Fall, 02 - R.E.M. (Peel doesn't understand that, as he doesn't find the band's music attractive) and number 01 - Wedding Present. *Peel reads out the results of the best singles category in the NME Readers Poll: 01 - House Of Love ('Destroy The Heart'), 02 - Jesus & Mary Chain ('Sidewalking'), 03 - Morrissey ('Everyday Is Like Sunday') *Peel reads out the results of the top ten best albums category in the NME Readers Poll, and says that there aren't many that he likes: 10: Wonder Stuff - The Eight Legged Groove Machine, 09: Cocteau Twins - Blue Bell Knoll ('which I didn't enjoy at all'), 08: Public Enemy - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back ('which was very good indeed'), 07: Morrissey - Viva Hate ('which was OK, but flawed I felt. I'd much prefer the three tracks that was on the reverse of the 12" version of Everyday Is Like Sunday'), 06: Sugarcubes - Life's Too Good ('which was disappointing I thought'), 05: Sonic Youth - Daydream Nation ('which was excellent, but I think it would have made a better single LP than it did a double LP'), 04: Smiths - Rank, 03: House Of Love - House Of Love, 02: U2 - Rattle And Hum ('I must admit my copy of that went immediately to the poor of the parish. I just gave it away to somebody I disliked so intensely, as I did indeed with the record that's voted by everybody at number '''01', which is R.E.M.'s Green, there you are')'' *Peel reads out the result of the ugly bastard category in the NME Readers Poll, 01: Bros, 02: Nigel Lawson, 03: Shane MacGowan of the Pogues, 04: Rick Astley and 05: Margaret Thatcher ('I'm afraid our prime minister') *Peel reads out the result of the object of desire category in the NME Readers Poll, mentioning that he's not in that particular category with considerable regret: 01: Wendy James of Transvision Vamp ('she does quite hard to win that sort of thing I think'), 02: Tracy Tracy from the Primitives, 03: Morrissey, 04: Julianne Regan from All About Eve, 05: Rick Smith. *Peel reads out the result of the bad news category in the NME Readers Poll - 01: US Election Result, 02: Bros, 03: Acid House, 04: Echo & The Bunnymen split. *Peel plays a track from Ciccone Youth covering Robert Palmer's Addicted To Love. *Peel mentions missing good reggae after saying the first three or four reggae LP's in the boxset of Pressure Drop - Island Celebrates 25 Years Of Jamaican Music, were really excellent, but after that, they were not as attractive. He goes on to say that he hopes reggae in 1989 recovers. Tracklisting * File 1 *Suicide: Jukebox Baby 96 (album - A Way Of Life) Wax Trax! *House Of Love: Shine (v/a album - Indie City) New Musical Express *Verlaines: Bird - Dog (album - Bird Dog) Flying Nun Europe *Skinny Boys: Mystery (album - Skinny (They Can't Get Enough)) Jive *Chicken Scratch: House The Size Of Your Mind (album - Pass The Porcupine) Community 3 *Metrofarce: Rebirth (album - Gaia - Lost Horizon And Velvet Dream) Captain *More Fiends: Dodge The Bullet (album - Yo Asphalt Head) Rave *Shalawambe: Kambowa (v/a album - Zambiance) Globe Style *Nirvana: Big Cheese (7" - Love Buzz) Sub Pop *Nirvana(2): Pentecost Hotel (album - The Story Of Simon Simopath) Island *Mudhoney: Need (12" - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop *Tyree: Night Of Acid (v/a album - Acido Amigo) Westside *Transgression: Senseless Game (album - Cold War) Manic Ears *Das Damen: Spiderbirds (album - Triskaidekaphobe) SST *Strontium 90: On The Move (12") G-Force *'File 2' *Wedding Present: Happy Birthday (v/a album - The Kindness Of Strangers) Give For Life *Fflaps: Dyn Gwiail (album - Amhersain) Probe Plus *A Guy Called Gerald: Arcade Fantasy (album - Hot Lemonade) Rham! *More Fiends: More Fiends Theme (album - Yo Asphalt Head) Rave *Ed Hall: Candy House (album - Albert) Boner *Grant Hart: 2541 (12") SST *Diblo Dibala With Loketo‎: Kelele (album - Super Soukous) Shanachie *Sore Throat: Horrendous Cut-Throat System (album - Unhindered By Talent) Meantime *Mudhoney: Chain That Door (12" - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop *Skinny Boys: I Think It's Time (album - Skinny (They Can't Get Enough)) Jive *Ciccone Youth: Addicted To Love (12" - The Whitey Album Promo) Blast First *Stranger Cole: Run Joe (v/a album - Pressure Drop - Island Celebrates 25 Years Of Jamaican Music) Mango *Yard Trauma: One Way Ticket (album - Face To Face) Dionysus *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Ink Mathematics (album - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-01-17A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-01-17B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:28 * 2) 0:55:26 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes